harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cliff (DS)
Cliff '(ハリフ ''Harifu, lit. Hariph) is a character in Harvest Moon: DS and Harvest Moon DS: Cute. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court in Cute. Cliff is unlocked after connecting DS and Cute to Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town ''and ''Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town, respectively, via GBA connection. He comes for a visit from Mineral Town. A quiet character, Cliff keeps to himself. He visits the valley on Saturdays, and can be found in at the Inn in the morning. In the afternoon, he likes to go to the waterfall area for most of the day. Although he rarely speaks, Cliff is a very kind person. Cliff only comes to the valley once a week, so it will take longer to court him than a regular bachelor in Cute. He will also appear in DS ''as a regular villager. Unlike in ''DS, if you choose to marry a marriage candidate from Mineral Town, the game will continue. '''Gifts 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event *Location: Inner Inn (inside the kitchen). *Time/Date: 8:00 am to 1:00 pm, on Saturday. *Additional requirements: Cliff has a black heart color or higher. Walk into the kitchen and you'll startle Cliff. He'll ask want do you want, so ask him if he wants to chat (How About a Chat?) Cliff says talking with him won't be a lot of fun, but he starts to ask if you live all by yourself. He guesses that you must feel lonely so tell him that you do (Yeah). Even with all of the villagers and animals you too can feel lonely. Cliff admits it was good to talk to you and lets you get back to work. ---- Purple Heart Event *Location: Inner Inn, lobby. *Time/Date: 11:40 am to 4:00 pm, on a rainy saturday. *Additional requirements: Cliff has a purple heart color or higher. *You have seen the black heart event. You'll find Muffy and Cliff inside of the Inn. Muffy thinks Cliff looks lonely so she tried to talk to him, but she can't have any conversation at all with him. She's giving up and walks away. When you talk to Cliff he seems to be embarrassed. He was surprised to be under attack with a barrage of questions from Muffy, and his shyness prevented him from responding. He probably appears to lack emotion. Tell him he doesn't give out that kind of feeling (Don't Let it Bug You). He knows he has a shy personality but because you're a friend he can say anything to you. It might be the first time he's been able to become friends with a woman. He's going to go apologize to Muffy. ---- Blue Heart Event *Location: Exiting your farm-house. *Time/Date: 6:00 am to 12:00 pm, on a sunny saturday. *Additional requirements: Cliff has a blue heart color or higher. **You have seen the black and purple heart events. Cliff will greet you at your front door with a request. He wants to become friends with the residents of the valley and asks if you would go with him to their houses. He'll feel uneasy if he went by himself. Go along with Cliff (Okay, Let's Go.) and you two will end up outside Romana's mansion. Cliff is impressed by the splendid house and the fountain. As you are talking about the house, Sebastian and Lumina will walk up the path behind you. The butler is glad to find out that Cliff has come to visit. Since you made the effort to come here Lumina invites you both inside for some tea. Cliff thanks them but he has go to and meet the others. Next, the two of you meet up with Kassey and Patrick, who tell Cliff he'll soon become friends with everyone. Kassey begins to tease Cliff that he's out on a date with you, which causes Cliff some embarrassment. Cliff figures it's time for you to return to work. Back at your farm Cliff thanks you. He wanted to go to the other places but you have work to do. Cliff blushes, says he was happy to go out on this "date" with you, and then leaves. ---- Yellow Heart Event *Location: Exiting Sprite Company Tree. *Time/Date: 10:00 am to 6:00 pm, on a sunny saturday. *Additional requirements: Cliff is at a yellow heart color or higher. **You have seen the black, purple, and blue heart events . As you exit the Sprite Tree you'll find Cliff walking down the path. He plans to take a look at the pond and invites you to go with him. The two of you are soon talking at the pond when Cliff starts to look sad again. He says he is glad he came to the valley and became friends with you, but he is only a visitor to Forget-Me-Not. Cliff can't talk to you if he's not here. Would you still be friends with him? Tell Cliff "of course!" and he mentions he doesn't really have anyone else besides his family (remember, Cliff's mother has passed away and his sister's whereabouts are unknown - FoMT). He realizes that the topic just turned a little strange and uncomfortable, so he apologizes. Cliff admits that you are a very important person to him, and then lets you get back to doing your farm-work. Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Bachelors